valkyrie_connectfandomcom-20200222-history
Past Events
This is where you can check past events. If you would like to check the current events then go here. Last updated March 16th, 2017. Past Onslaughts Past Onslaught Events Past Summons Past Summon Events Gear Only Summon (7 Million DL Celebration) Availability *'3/14/2017 ~ 3/22/2017 06:00 UTC' Description In celebration of 7 million downloads over the world, a special gear summon is available now! Each 10X summon includes a bonus rune gear! This summon can only be preformed 3 times per day. This count will reset everyday at 6:00 UTC. Bonus This summon also GUARANTEES at least one 3 gear every 10X summon! Featured Gear Deadly Talons Summon Availability * Held from 3/6/2017 ~ 3/14/2017 06:00 AM UTC Description This summon offers a chance at the powerful 3* hero Falconer Arnaud! He has a higher chance to appear than other heroes! Bonus 3* Hero Rates Up on 7x Summon! GUARENTEED on 6th and 10th summons! Featured Hero Falconer Arnaud Gear Only Summon Availability * 3/3/2017 ~ 3/9/2017 06:00 UTC Description Only gear will appear in this summon! Powerful new 3 star gear has also been newly added! Bonus None Featured Gear Gear Fusion Summon Availability * 3/3/2017 ~ 3/11/2017 06:00 UTC Description Gear Fusion Summon available now! This 5X summon guarantees four 3 star fusion gear! Nows the time to level up your gear! Bonus Four 3 star fusion gear Featured Gear Iron Fist Summon Availability * Held from 2/15/2017 ~ 2/28/2017 06:00 AM UTC Description This summon offers a chance at the powerful 3* hero Mecha-Fist Sif! She has a higher chance to appear than other heroes! Bonus 3* Hero Rates Up on 7x Summon! Featured Hero Mecha-Fist Sif Valentine Summon Availability * 2/7/2017 ~ 2/21/2017 Until Maintenance Description In this summon event, every 10x summon performed GUARANTEES at least on of the featured heroes or the newly added Succubus Liciela! Bonus Additionally, Succubus Liciela is guaranteed on the 5th and 10th 10x summon! Featured Hero Succubus Liciela Thunder God Thor, Battle God Thrud, Twinblade Liesa, Lady Freya, and Gambler Ranco Newbie Friendly Summon Edit Availability * 2/7/2017 ~ 2/21/2017 Until Maintenance Description Up to three times per person! Newbie Friendly Summon available now! Each 3x summon performed GUARANTEES a specially selected 2* hero recommended for new players or the newly added Succubus Liciela! Bonus None Featured Hero Succubus Liciela! Guardian God Heimdall, Compassion God Baldr, and Fairy Luflit New Gear Rates Up! Availability * Held from 12/6 ~ 12/13 06:00 AM UTC Description POWERFUL new gear has been added to Diamonds Summons, and has a higher chance to appear in the special New Gear Rates Up Summon! Featured Gear Star Party Exclusive Description At least one 3★ Hero or 3★ Gear GUARANTEED every time you perform a Star Party 10x (Multi) Summon. Exclusive to the Star Party Summon is Omnipotent Odin! He will NOT appear in other summons or the Soul Trader. The new hero(ine), who is not exclusive to Star Party, appears with boosted rates. Availability * Held from 12/1 ~ 12/5 6:00 UTC Star Party Login Bonuses * 100 Diamonds * 100,000 Mana * 300 Stamina *** Obtain bonuses from your Gift Box Featured Heros Loki & Hel & New Gear '''| '''Rates Up! Availability * Held from 12/4 ~ 12/9 06:00 UTC Description In this summon, the first three 10x (Multi) Summons performed GUARANTEED a featured hero or featured gear! After first three 10x (Multi) summons, it will become a normal "rates up" summon. Featured Heroes & Gear New 3★ Hero(ine) Thrud | Rates Up! Availability * Held from 11/27 ~ 12/2 15:00 UTC Featured Heroes Specialty Gear Past Special Packs Idun's Special Packs Availability * Help from 12/4 ~ 12/15 06:00 UTC Description These packs include Diamonds and other helpful items for beginners and experts alike! Beginner Pack * Includes powerful Hero Souls (Guardian God Heimdall & Queen Hel) Quest Pack * Includes tons of Quick Tickets and Stamina Gear Fusion Pack * Includes Diamonds, 3★ Fusion Knife (Every type), 3★ Fusion Rings (Every type), and Stamina * Recommended for players who want to take their game to the next level (Optional) Past Connect Battles Past Connect Battles Category:Events Category:Browse